


so slowly your sunlit dreams

by ace_corvid



Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, The Romance Language of Lie Ins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Bart woke up slowly in the not quite early hours of the morning. For vigilantes that often wiled away the hours of the nights fighting crime, it was much too early to justify even the thought of being awake. Outside, the city around them was surely coming to life already, but their bedroom was frozen in time, dragging moments into pleasant and near unconscious eons.The light filtered through the blinds in peach slices of remnant sunrise, creating a hazy medium in which dust visibly danced through the air. The pinkish tone of the room leaked into the cream blankets pooling around them, the lazy atmosphere almost as comforting as the warm body heat surrounding Bart on both sides.(alternatively; it's a beautiful morning.)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838791
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	so slowly your sunlit dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6,, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY,,, THIS IS THE FIRST ONE I WROTE AND THE ONE I HAVE BEEN MOST EXCITED TO SHARE  
> i love domestic bliss prompts bless, i just think they're so so sweet and i got so excited to write one that i just went ham on the prose so, enjoy!
> 
> title from sunkissed by khai dreams
> 
> FRIDAY- POWER SWAP | **DOMESTIC BLISS**

Bart woke up slowly in the not quite early hours of the morning. For vigilantes that often wiled away the hours of the nights fighting crime, it was much too early to justify even the thought of being awake. Outside, the city around them was surely coming to life already, but their bedroom was frozen in time, dragging moments into pleasant and near unconscious eons.

The light filtered through the blinds in peach slices of remnant sunrise, creating a hazy medium in which dust visibly danced through the air. The pinkish tone of the room leaked into the cream blankets pooling around them, the lazy atmosphere almost as comforting as the warm body heat surrounding Bart on both sides.

It was the kind of morning you'd post to Instagram with a _live, laugh, love_ caption and two dozen filters over the top, if you were so inclined. But artsy photography was much more Tim's realm, and Bart would much rather squirrel this moment away privately, too selfish to share the calm and easy vibe that lay over the room like a comforter with anyone else.

Tim was currently suffocating himself via pillow, still comfortably asleep and nestled into Bart's side. Even asleep he craved contact and touch, sighing contentedly as Bart ran his fingers through his hair. In the mellow lighting, even his harshest scars looked softer. Even now, after years of knowing full well how capable and strong his boyfriend is, it still strikes Bart how _human_ Tim is. Not easy to break, but breakable all the same. It's dizzying and breathtaking, but for now Bart focuses on how peaceful he looks while resting. He's like a renaissance painting brought to life, but paint could never capture the glow of warmth on his cheeks, or the way his lips, despite being cracked, look soft and enticing.

Kon, on the other side of Bart however, is drooling like his mouth is the Niagara Falls. It's not exactly the gentle reverence that Bart had felt when his eyes fluttered open to see Tim bathed in hazy sunlight, but rather a fonder kind of love. Affectionate in such a way that he can't stop his lips from quirking into a smile upon seeing him. He loves them both the same, of course, but the different ways it expresses itself from time to time is fun. It keeps things interesting; not that there's ever a dull moment with Tim and Kon, much less with himself added to the mix.

That being said though, even in such an amusing (and familiar) state, Kon still manages to look inhumanly gorgeous. His hair looks dark blue rather than black, and no amount of drool could undercut the sharpness of Kon's collarbones, and it's a wonder that anyone could _ever_ consider Bart straight with how attractive he finds it. How can collarbones even  _be_ attractive? Damn Kyrptonians.

_Fuck,_ but he loves them both.

It's a beautiful morning straight out of a movie, but in the end, Bart's a speedster; lying there with nothing to do can only hold his attention for so long. He doesn't perceive the passage of time in the same way as everyone else, after all. So it's all he can do, to lie here and try not to let his boredom shatter the peaceful moment.

And to be fair to him, by his standards, he lasts quite a long time before he tries to wrestle himself out of the middle of the pool of blankets as gently as he can.

“You've been awake for like two minutes Bart. Stop squirming.” a half amused, half irritated voice titters. So he'd woken one of his boyfriends up, but he couldn't find it within himself to feel too guilty.

Tim's eyes flutter open slowly, ever the light sleeper. His eyelashes are dark and pretty, and he looks up at Bart through them with tired eyes. Instead of continuing to attempt to get out of bed, Bart sinks back down, looping his arms around Tim and pulling him close. Tim grumbles sleepily, resting his head in Bart's neck. The feeling of Tim's steady breath against his bare skin is delightful, and Bart can't help but shiver.

“Morning.” He murmurs softly, his lips in Tim's hair. Kon shifts a little to the other side of them, but he's yet to wake.

“G' mornin.” Tim mumbles back, sighing. Batman had never managed to train Tim out of how slow he was to wake, but the trait was perfect for such idyllic mornings as this despite it being less than useful for vigilantism.

“You think you're gonna get up any time soon?” Bart whispers, careful not to wake Kon. He'd been up the latest of all of them last night. “Because we don't have anything to do today, not really. And I feel like I could stomach a lie in.”

“You hate lie ins.” Tim smiles, eyes still drooping, and Bart's heart swoops in his chest. It's too early in the morning for this.

“I wouldn't mind lying here for a little while with you.” He says, and Bart means it. “Maybe I could make you some breakfast in bed or something if I get too bored.”

From where his head is laid in the crook of Bart's neck, Tim peppers the soft skin there with a kiss, perhaps two or three, on the soft, sunkissed skin, before smirking dopily.

“You're sweet.” He says quietly into Bart's skin before placing another kiss just below his ears, and then closes his eyes, much more content to bask in the silence than Bart will admittedly ever be.

Bart let's the silence stretch as long as he can stand it.

“So what do you fancy? I know you like pancakes with sugar and fresh fruit; we could do that.” Bart giggles, savouring the silky, soft touch of Tim's hair, still smelling strongly of the scented shampoo, having freshly washed it last night. “Or would you prefer something like bacon? Not to catapult you back to 2013, but if you can't decide we could try _bacon_ pancakes.”

“You're hungry.” Tim doesn't ask, rather letting the statement float through the air as the gentle accusation it is.

“Yeah, the sky is blue.” Bart giggles, flicking Tim on the nose, who bats him off.

Then, betrayal of all betrayals, Tim moves to get up.

Bart quickly hooks his arms around Tim's waist, easily pulling Tim back down on the bed and easing him into the embrace. It's years of trust and love that allow Tim to not react instinctively and palm Bart in the nose or something. He does however, quietly yelp in surprise, making Bart chuckle.

“You're hungry Bart.” He whines, futilely attempting yet again to crawl out of Bart's arms. “Let me just start breakfast.”

“I'm always hungry.” Bart replies, calm and quiet in the waxing air of the morning. “I'd rather stay here an lie with you.”

“You'll be bored, lying here.”

“You never bore me.” Bart says, honesty slipping into his tone. Only then does Tim relax into Bart's arms, moving only to make himself more comfortable.

Besides them, Kon begins to shift, making soft noises, until finally, his eyes slide open, catching on them both immediately. They're only really surprised that he didn't wake up sooner. They tried, but they'll never be the most subtle people, never really content to fade into the background.

“Good morning, handsome.” Tim winks, and Bart bursts into tittering laughter. It's an old inside joke of theirs, where at the beginning of their relationship, they'd taken to calling each other 'handsome' at unexpected times, in an effort to make the other blush as hard as possible. Nowadays, it's more of an affectionate callback that still makes Bart's heart bloom with affection and warmth.

“Good morning to you too hot stuff.” Kon shoots back grinning, ever shameless, voice heavy with sleep. He sits up, and there's scarcely a second before Bart and Tim both are being pulled into his arms, with the aid of tactile telekinesis. Bart ends up snuggled into his nearest arm, while Tim is dragged up to sit on his lap, nestled into his neck with his legs splayed across them both.

It's warm and cloying in the room, and they're all still mostly sleep addled, hardly the perfect morning, what the the dry mouth and the insistent hunger. But the light seeping into the room is gorgeous, as are the men Bart is surrounded by, so he supposes he can't complain.

“Good morning Bart.” Conner presses a kiss to the side of his mouth. Bart decides he doesn't particularly care he's yet to brush his teeth this morning, and pulls him in for a full kiss on the mouth.

“Good morning, Kon.” Bart smirks, drawing away. Beside them, Tim rolls his eyes at their antics.

“Are we actually doing the lie in thing?” Conner asks, eyebrows raised. “Bart you're not sick, are you?”

“I _am_ capable of sitting still you know.”

“Are you?” Tim snarks, amusement dancing in his eyes. They have a point, to be fair. Bart is feeling the intense urge to do something, anything, that he always is. It's just that the driving force to fulfill that urge is usually boredom. Something completely absent from this morning. He doesn't know why, but, for now, he's happy to simply live in this moment, with the men he loves.

“ _Yes_.” Bart says, crossing his arms in an insistent manner that makes Conner snort. “Although if you need someone to make breakfast, I volunteer as tribute.”

“I am a little hungry, if you want something to do.” Kon shrugs, nudging Tim with his shoulder, prompting him to answer.

“Those pancakes you mentioned did sound good.” Tim admitted. “But I'll get up and help you. I haven't checked the time yet but I'm pretty sure I have to be up to meet Dick soon and I need to get ready.”

“Nope. Dick'll understand if you're a lil late, it's not as if he's not done the same a hundred times with Wally.” Bart darted forward, kissing Tim's forehead yet again before finally pulling himself out of bed. “Besides, I'll be too quick for you to do much babe, you know that. Just let me do this for you, yeah?”

Tim replied by huffing and sinking into Kon's chest, who fully brought his arms around the smaller man and held him close with a grin. They look so peaceful, nestled into each other like jigsaw pieces. They fit together so nicely, like they were made to lie in each others arms. The best part of it is knowing that Bart fits in there too, effortlessly.

Oh yes, Bart thinks, hanging off the door frame as he watches the two quietly chat bathed in fuzzy morning sun, light with affection and heart full of love;

A beautiful morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hnng soft  
> i hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it lol
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
